


The Journal of “Cosaint an Dúlra” (Nature’s Protector)

by JC_McCain



Category: The Journal of “Cosaint an Dúlra” (Nature’s Protector), Winter’s Horsewoman
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_McCain/pseuds/JC_McCain
Summary: (Bucky Barnes x Reader) She was thought she an ordinary Pokémon trainer like everyone else. Well actually she thought she wasn't worthy of her Pokémon so one day she tried to give to Professor Oak so they wouldn't feel abandoned. But they would stay in the sanctuary garden and his lab they fallowed her them took her to a special place and this is where her story begins...............................................................(A James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes/Winter Solider Romance Story)





	1. How I Began

March 15, 1933

Kanto Region; Somewhere between Celadon City and Vermillion City

Today my Houndoom “Name” and I chased down the last of the rogue Team Rocket Agents still at large for the crimes of Pokémon theft. Today of course is my 13th birthday;   
another one I have to spend alone with just my Pokémon friends. I adore my Pokémon but just wish I had a family who loved me and like my friends as follows:

• Kanto Region- • Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town; Misty the Gym Leader of Cerulean City & Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City in the

• Orange Islands- Tracey Sketchit

• Hoenn Region (Sister & Brother)- Max & May

• Sinnoh Region- Dawn ; Verity & Sorrel

• Unova Region-Cilan & Iris

• Kalos Region- Clemont; Bonnie & Serena

• Alola Region (Classmates-) Lana; Kiawe; Lillie; Sophocles & Mallow

And I miss them all but I have a job the to do. My name is “y/f/n y/m/n/ y/l/n” and I am known as the “Cosaint an Dúlra” (The Nature’s Guardian) but my name is secret to the world Cosaint an Dúlra is a protector who must remain diligent and protect nature from all who would harm it and her creatures.

I must say that now thinking back of how I began and how I got to where I am now three years later is a wondrous thing. I mean when I first started I could win a Pokémon battle if my life depended on it and I thought that It was my Pokémon. So I pushed them harder thinking that it would make them stronger and that I would win and at first it did but so failed as they quite listening to during the battles some even just flat went t sleep. How embarrassing, I became the laughing stock of the Pokémon world and soon no-one would battle me. Finally after a long good cry I went to Pallet Town were I got my Charmander “Name” and told Professor Oak that I wasn’t worthy of my Pokémon and asked if he would take care of them in the Lab’s Sanctuary Garden for me so that they wouldn’t feel that I had abandoned them. But as I started to walk away from the Lab I heard the Professor call out to me.

“Y/N! I think you need to turn around!!” he called to me. I did a the Professor instructed and to my surprise all of the poke that I had caught over that first year had followed me away from the Lab. Looking at me not with disappointment, but with a new kind of respect that I have never seen from any person or Pokémon anywhere ever.

“It seems that even though you may have given up on yourself, your Pokémon haven’t given up on you.” said the Professor walk up to me a placing his hand on my shoulder and handing my pack full of Pokéballs.

“It would seem that they still want you as their trainer and don’t want you to give up on yourself. Y/N training Pokémon is not an exact science and not everyone trains the same way so instead of trying to train like your heroes; find your own style and go from there and let your Pokémon help and teach you along the way. Part of training Pokémon is as much learning from them as they learn from you.” And with that all of my Pokémon retreated back into their Pokéballs and I set off on my new journey with a new purpose, little did I know what my Pokémon had in mind for me.


	2. Chapter 2

February 4, 1940

Something has happened and I woke up somewhere I have never been before. I was battling Maxie and Archie of teams Aqua and Magma in the Hoenn Region over some stolen power plant parts and electric Pokémon when there was an explosion and I was knocked unconscious when I hit my head against the wall of the power plant. Now in I in a city somewhere in the freezing rain with a gash on my head and only my pack and Pokémon with me; the sights and sound are unfamiliar and I hate to admit it, but I’m scared shitless.

“Hey mam do you need some help?” I heard a young blond man ask me, at least I think he was blond, it hard to see through the blood running down my face from the gash on my head.

“Steve look,” the other dark hair young man said, “she’s injured. And I need to get you out of the rain before you get sick.” “Mam why don’t you come with us and we’ll fix you up.” The handsome dark said as both of the help me up and the blond man picked up my pack.

‘By the way my name is Steve.” said the small sickly looking blond “And this is Bucky.” He pointed to his sturdier, taller, and handsome dark haired companion. I couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment as he helped me to my feet. Then it happen and I was I his arms as my legs gave out and a wave of nausea and dizziness swept over me and I saw three of everything.

“Oh wow, I think I going to be sick, oh and me name is f/n.” I said and Bucky gently picked me up before I fell to the ground.

‘You might have a concussion.” replied Steve as they took me back to their apartment. “Where am I exactly?” I ask. “Brooklyn, why aren’t you from are round here?” ask Bucky  
“No, Can’t you tell from my armor? My home is in the wilderness with my Pokémon.” I told them as they entered the apartment.

“What are Pokémon?” they both asked “Wait what you don’t know what Pokémon are, and I’m in a place called Brooklyn; have you ever heard of a place called Pallet town?” I asked them.

“Uh, no.” the replied together. “Where are you from?” 

“What the Hell? IS this another world? Dimension? What happen during that explosion at the power plant?” I mumbled to myself confused though I knew that they probably heard everything I said to myself.

Bucky brought me a pair of his sweat pants and a shirt, and showed me to a bathroom after Steve finished patching up the gash on my head. Bu when I tried to stand I was still unsteady on my feet and had to be helped to the bathroom so they took up an arm on each side to steady me and guided to the door and from there I was okay. 

After I striped Out of my armor and changed into the clothing the Bucky had loaned me I opened the door and Steve took my armor and stored it in a closet and Bucky guided to the one his bed room to rest. 

“No, Bucky I can’t I’ll sleep on the floor in the main room, I can’t take your bed.” I tried to resist but he just picked my put up like I was nothing and placed me under the covers like he was used to caring for someone who was sick or injured little did I know he was always caring for a sick Steve but I would soon find out.

“Bucky thank you but you don’t have to do this after I rest for a while I‘ll leave and find a way to get back to where I belong.” I told him.

“You know everything happens for a reason f/n.” Steve said walk in with a hot cup of coffee for Bucky and I then he went to get one for himself. When he came back he sat on the opposite side of the bed for Bucky and the both looked at me as if expecting me to explain who I was and where I came from.

“Look guys I know what you want but I just met you but I don’t know you well enough yet to know if I can trust you. Just give it some time and then maybe I’ll tell you what you want to know and why I was wearing armor and who I was in my world. But I am rally dizzy right now and my head hurts. Thank you for helping me n=in my time of need but right now I need to rest, okay?” I stated to them.

“We understand and we also hope that you find that in time that you can trust us. We want to be your friend, and were aren’t a pair of jerks.” Stated Steve with a wide bright smile, but I could tell something was wrong with him and I had this feeling that he was would be right about things happening for a reason. I just did know how right he was or how some they would find out the truth about me.

Cosaint an Dúlra would soon be making a debut on my new home of earth and earth would soon discover that Pokémon exist here as well and what they can doo in both the hand of good and evil.


End file.
